


Festering (podfic version)

by RecordedByMagpie (MagpieMorality)



Series: Magpie's Podfics [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anger, Booker / Accountability, Catharsis, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Joe deserves to be angry okay, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/RecordedByMagpie
Summary: Fes*terVerb(of a negative feeling or a problem) become worse or more intense, especially through long-term neglect or indifference."anger which festers and grows in his heart"
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Magpie's Podfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Festering (podfic version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flamingbluepanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingbluepanda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Festering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537152) by [Flamingbluepanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingbluepanda/pseuds/Flamingbluepanda). 



> Another podfic I was pleased to be asked to record by Flamingbluepanda! This time I tried a little different style and added the title and author and reader before the recording of the text starts. Hope you enjoy!

As ever, find the podfic here on soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/user-334633683/festering>

Happy listening :)


End file.
